Kerrish Football League
The Kerrish Football League (KFL) is the highest level league competition for senior football clubs in Kerwan. It is the second oldest national league competition in the world after The Football League, being formed in 19 BNE. Every year, the winner of the First Division plays the winner of the Premier League in The Football Shield. The league comprises of four divisions, made up of 42 teams, 12 in the First Division, and 10 in the Second, Third and Fourth Divisions. However, it is one of the few leagues in the world that remains closed, with no pyramid structure. Clubs who want to play in the KFL must wait until a space becomes available and then be elected by the member clubs. The KFL is the only league in Döe wherein the majority of its overall stadium capacity consists of standing terracing. They are also the only league in the world that is allowed to retain its standing terracing for continental competitions, on the condition that away supporters remain seated. The First Division is the most attended domestic league in the world per capita. Squad numbers are used only in the First Division. History The Kerrish Football League was founded on 17 January 19 BNE, at the request of the Kerrish Football Association. The KFA invited 10 top Kerrish clubs to join the new league in imitation of the newly formed Football League in Russianiaq. The 10 founding member clubs were: *Amraith *County *Hillgrove *Kingston *Millbank *Mills Eastern *New Park *Port Calder *Ravensburgh *Royal Colonial Corps Of these, 7 continue to play in the KFL, with Port Calder and Ravensburgh in the First Division. Royal Colonial Corps F.C. folded with Kerrish independence, their place being taken in the league by Kernia, while Mills Eastern folded in 8 BNE due to bankruptcy. Kingston (renamed Heath F.C. after independence), failed re-election to the league in 13 BNE due to finishing bottom 4 seasons in a row, and they currently play non-senior football in the Peninsular League. For the 15/14 BNE season, a new Second Division was added, placing the top 3 teams from the Eastern, Western and Central non-senior leagues into the new division, with the tenth place being awarded to McMurdo F.C. from the Western Isles. A Third Division was added for the 8/9 ANE season, with the Fourth Division being introduced in 21/22 ANE. In 29/30 ANE, the First Division was expanded to include 12 teams, allowing another two non-league teams a place in the KFL, which was competed for in a play-off between the winners of the Western, Eastern and Central Leagues, and the Kerrish National Junior Cup, with Cogan F.C. and Tulloch F.C. gaining the spots. Kerrish Football League First Division Table for the 81/82 ANE season. Kerrish Football League Second Division Table for the 81/82 ANE season. Kerrish Football League Third Division Table for the 81/82 ANE season. Kerrish Football League Fourth Division Table for the 81/82 ANE season. Winners :See: List of Kerwanian football champions Rivalries Grand Old Derby Capital derby Newhaven derby